Cross the Line
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Luna and Rogue Storm have just returned to Equestria after their honeymoon. It's time for Rogue Storm to adjust to his new life as a husband, ruler, and as a pony, But treachery is about the former human in the form of an unholy alliance between Prince Blueblood and Queen Chrysalis. How will the former human handle his new life and challenges to come? Sequel to Line in the Sand
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Honeymoon Ends

The sun began to bleed through the large windows. It traced along the floor of the hotel room and over the many shopping bags. The light travelled up the king sized bed and illuminated a man and woman. The two forms slept peaceful together with clear smiles on their faces. When the sun got high enough, its rays hit the rings on their fingers and they shone in the morning rays. The first to feel the warmth was the woman. Her skin was pale as moonlight and her long hair was light blue. She had received several odd looks during the travels with her new husband. But she never paid any real mind to it. If they only knew the truth that the young lady they were looking at wasn't truly human. This young lady's name was Luna, Princess of Equestria. And she was on her honeymoon with her new husband Rogue Storm, formerly Joseph Rigetti. Blue eyes drifted open when the sun hit them and Luna stretched her body out under the covers. The warmth from her husband's sleeping body and his loving embrace was everything she could have dreamed it would be. She moved to get out of bed and greet this new morning.

"Don't even think about it," a tired voice called from the other side of the bed. Luna sat up and held the sheets in place to cover her bare body.

"Think what?" she asked. A man with brown hair and eyes sat up in bed and looked at his bride with eyes that begged her not to leave the bed.

"The second you get out of bed," he began. "The honeymoon is over and we have to go back home." Luna bent over and placed a kiss on her husband's lips. She understood his reservations. But the duties of royalty were not something to be debated.

"Tia is expecting us, darling," she said and moved her legs from under the covers and to the floor. "It is time for us to return home."

"No you don't!" Rogue said and wrapped his massive arm playfully around Luna's waist. She squealed in Rogue's strong grip and tried to fight it. He pulled her back into bed and laid his lips on her neck and trailed them to Luna's mouth. The newlyweds began to kiss very passionately. Luna had to fight herself to push away from Rogue.

"Come now, Rogue," she began. "Even the most wondrous of times must eventually end. We must return to Equestria and begin our royal duties."

"I know, but can it wait a little longer," Rogue begged as her nibbled on his wife's ear. He took care to avoid the crescent moon earrings he gave Luna on their wedding day. As he expected, Luna was enjoying it.

"Thou art a rapscallion, Rogue Storm," she said playfully. Though it felt wonderful, Luna had to stop her husband. And she certainly knew how to do it. "Pray tell, does thou desire me to bear you a child?"

"Not anytime soon," Rogue answered. "I want thee all to minself." The whole honeymoon he had been lapsing in and out of traditional speech to be playful. Luna found it a little charming.

"Then you should stop what you are doing," the princess said. It pained Rogue Storm to do so, but he stopped his attempt at seduction. Luna raised her hand and a blue aura surrounded it. The curtains were drawn and the lights turned on. Luna let the sheets slide off her body as she stood up. Rogue remained bed and stared at his wife's small but curvy form. In a flash of light, Luna transformed back into her true form. Her hair became ethereal and her wings, horn, and tail appeared. Her blue coat and cutie mark returned as well. When the light faded, Rogue Storm was staring at the mare he had fallen in love with.

"Damn," he said as Luna stretched her pony body and wings out. The whole honeymoon in her husband's world was spent in disguise. It felt wonderful to splay out her wings again. The blue alicorn felt the stares from her husband all over her body and smiled at him. "My girl has it all from brains to class and looks that could kill. Human or pony, you're perfect."

"Thank thee, darling," Luna said. When she was done stretching, Luna raised her rear hoof and looked at her fetlock. She shook her head at what Rogue had convinced her to do. "Tia might not be too happy about this." Luna mused as Rogue got out the bed.

"That's why I told you to get it somewhere you can hide it," Rogue began as he stretched his body out too. Luna eyed the toned physique and tattoos on her husband. The scar that bisected his hourglass had faded but was still visible. On his lower leg was a new tattoo. It was a pin up tattoo of Luna in a hybrid of her pony and human form winking over her shoulder.

"Reactions to yours will cause quite a spectacle," Luna joked. "It might shock a few."

"Ask me if I care," Rogue said sarcastically and walked over to the dresser. Luna made her way over her husband as he got dressed. She hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back. Rogue turned around and hugged Luna in silence for a few moments. The feeling of soft fur on flesh was a unique feel for the two.

"Why don't you change back and shower up," he finally said. "I'll go pay the bill. We can leave after breakfast in that bistro around the block."

"Alright," Luna said. The princess reared up onto her hind legs and placed a quick kiss on Rogue's lips. "Don't be long."

"I won't," Rogue said and left the room. Luna turned from the door and trotted to the desk. She took some stationary and a pen in her magic and wrote a letter to Queen Celestia.

**Dear Sister,**

** Rogue and I will be returning to Equestria before your sun reaches its apogee. We have had a grand time in the lands Rogue hails from and we will have much to discuss. I have missed thee dearly and look forward to rejoining thee and our friends. We will see thee in a matter of hours.**

** Your Loving Sister,**

** Luna**

** PS: Please inform Twilight Sparkle that Rogue is no longer upset at having to briefly come home for her coronation.**

When she finished writing, her horn charged and the letter disappeared in a puff of smoke. Next, Luna turned to the various shopping bags and charged her magic again. It gave the princess a chuckle to think of the look on Rarity's face when she would tell her of all the shops and fashions she had seen on this trip. Luna selected an outfit to wear to breakfast and set it on the bed. The rest of the bags disappeared from the room and were sent back home. All that remained in the room was her. Luna made her way to the bathroom and turned the water on. She transformed back into human to not leave any clues to her identity in the shower. The princess hopped in and began to clean herself off. While she showered, Luna reminisced on her honeymoon.

It had been a trip to remember. She had shown Rogue much of Equestria in the first half. They travelled to Appleloosa, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Neighagra Falls, and finally Manehattan. Rogue loved every minute of it. Being a teacher of history in his previous life, Luna needed little effort to bring Rogue to museums. They also took in operas, dined in the finest restaurants, and stayed in the finest hotels in Equestria. But as long as Rogue was with Luna, he didn't care where they were or what they were doing. Rogue then took Luna all around the world he came from. They travelled to London, Paris, Milan, Hong Kong, Sydney, Las Vegas, and lastly to New York. Luna could not believe what all she had seen. Everything about his world was amazing. The history of London, art in France, and the rugged beauty of Australia were just a fraction of what she saw. But for all the wonders she beheld, Luna could not take her eyes off her husband. The two were in a love that only existed in fairytales.

Once clean, Luna stepped out and used her magic to remove all the water from her body. After brushing her teeth, she left the bathroom and sauntered to the bed. She had chosen a simple blue dress and black flats to wear to breakfast. Luna pulled a brush from her purse and began to run it through her hair. Once she was ready, Luna winked at herself in the mirror and blew a kiss at her reflection.

"Perfect," she said just as Rogue came back to the room. Luna stood up and gave a curtsey to her husband. "Hello, my charming prince," she playfully said. Rogue stopped and stared at her.

"How in the hell can you look so amazing in any form?" he asked. Luna put her brush away and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"T'is a talent," she teased with a wink. "Is everything in order?"

"Yea," Rogue said. "The bill is paid. Did you send all our stuff home?" Luna nodded and Rogue took a quick look around the room to make sure there was nothing left. When he was done, Rogue and Luna left the suite and made their way down to the lobby. In the elevator, Rogue pulled out his wallet and checked to see how much money he had left. There was $1400 in cash left.

"You hungry?" Rogue asked.

"Famished," Luna said as she checked her make-up in her compact. "Be silent," Luna snapped playfully. Rogue quickly shut his mouth. Luna had cut him off before he could make a smart-alec remark to the previous night. Luna shut her compact and put it back into her purse. She slipped her hand into Rogue's and the two had a light chuckle.

"What will you do with the remaining funds?" Luna asked. Rogue looked at her and smiled. The elevator opened up and the two made their way through the lobby of the hotel.

"Have a pleasant day, Mr. and Mrs. Smith," the concierge called. Rogue and Luna nodded and the two left the hotel. The hustle and bustle of New York never ceased to amaze her. It was a lot like Canterlot, but only more cluttered. The bistro was only a block from the hotel and the walk was quiet. Luna and Rogue were hand in hand and focused only on each other. When they arrived, the two sat down to a wonderful breakfast. Luna had crème brulee French toast while Rogue had an omelet with broccoli rabe and sun-dried tomatoes. He really wanted to add an order of bacon, badly. He hadn't eaten any meat since before he crashed into Sweet Apple Acres. But the former human refrained out of respect to his new wife and her natural equine diet. The two ate out on the patio and took turns feeding each other forkfuls of their own food. Luna's breakfast was a little sweet for Rogue's taste but the princess really enjoyed the omelet. They spoke of all they saw and speculated on what was yet to come for them. Soon their plates were empty and the two were getting ready to leave. Rogue looked around and saw the bistro was a little crowded. He ordered 2 mimosas to help pass the time. The couple spoke some more on their honeymoon. Slowly, the bistro began to empty and Rogue saw the opportunity he was waiting for. He called for the check for the two mimosas. Luna watched as the waiter brought it and ducked away to assist another customer. Rogue pulled out his wallet and took all of the remaining money. He slipped it into the book before placing it on the table. Luna was moved by the generosity of her husband.

"Your heart knows no bounds," Luna said.

"That's also going to be useless paper when we get back home," Rogue said. Luna nodded and took another sip of her mimosa. "But it's also going to make his day." Luna smiled and slid her hand across the table and took Rogue's.

"Do you think young Apple Bloom may have finally accepted your new form, or will she still harbor resentment to it?" she asked.

"Don't know," Rogue said putting his glass down. "But it doesn't make sense. I'm still Joseph. Same heart, same mind, same soul. I just look different and can do magic now. Why do you ask?"

"I wish to visit our friends in Ponyville before we return to Canterlot," Luna said looking off into the sky. "I do miss them so. We are sure to encounter Apple Bloom and I just do not want to see her upset."

"Sure we can visit," Rogue said. "I'm sure Apple Bloom has calmed down by now." Strong fingers closed around the delicate hand of the Princess of the Moon. "Ponyville first and then we'll go back to the palace. I wonder if Twilight moved into the palace or…" Rogue trailed off as the waiter came back and took the book. "All you," Rogue said.

"Thank you, sir," he said and took the book. Rogue Storm and Luna watched as he walked a few steps away. The young man paused dead in his tracks and sharply gasped. When he turned back to the table, there was no one sitting there. He had to fight back tears. "Thank you, sir," he said quietly.

_A/N: And so begins the first baby steps in the next saga of Prince Rogue Storm and Princess Luna._

_The honeymoon is over and the two are on their way back to Equestria._

_But what awaits them?_

_Joy? Conflict? Danger?_

Read & Review

/)*(\


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Homecoming

Those memories left the prince's mind as he walked somberly through the corridors of the palace. The few guards and attendants who saw him pass tried to see if he was ok. But they were met with either silence or a defeated sigh. Even the ancient looking décor of Luna's part of the castle seemed to mimic how he felt. As Rogue Storm came to the door of the bedroom he shared with his wife, he began to think back. Just as his hoof touched the thick wooden door, the grey alicorn thought back to right after his honeymoon.

It was a beautiful late morning on the farm, if not a little warmer than normal. Winter Wrap-Up had come and gone. There was no snow on the ground and most of the crops planted were starting to sprout. King Amus had returned with his subjects to Grundleland to rebuild their kingdom. Much of life in Ponyville was back to normal. The few changes that did occur were very large.

Fluttershy came out of the Apple's home with a big pitcher of iced tea balanced on her flank. With her delicate grace, she sauntered over to the chicken coops where Big Macintosh was building an extra coop. Fluttershy's chickens clucked happily and tried to get closer to their new home.

"Be patient, my little friends," Fluttershy said gently. "Big Macintosh is working as hard as he can to build you all a new home. So go on and play until he's done." Fluttershy's chickens clucked a little and walked off. Big Mac looked up from his work and smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. He had a kind, gentle, and beautiful fillyfriend who got along great with his family. Even better, she knew he wanted iced tea before he even knew he wanted it. "Here you go, Big Macintosh," Fluttershy said.

"Thank you kindly," Big Mac said. He set his hammer down and sat on his haunches. He took the pitcher off the yellow pegasus's flank and downed half of the pitcher.

"Goodness, you're a thirsty one aren't you?" she asked. Big Macintosh put the pitcher down on the ground and shook his head.

"Just great tea," he said looking into Fluttershy's eyes. She blushed and gave a gentle smile knowing how her coltfriend loved the little things she did. Fluttershy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Big Macintosh's lips. A light chuckle and a refined giggle broke the kiss the two ponies shared.

"T'is quite romantic," Luna called out as she watched her two friends.

"I thought the lovey-dovey stuff was our bit for now," Rogue Storm said sarcastically. Fluttershy let out a cheerful gasp and ran over to Luna.

"Princess Luna!" she cried and embraced her ruler. Big Macintosh was more subdued and set his pitcher of tea down. He and Rogue Storm walked up to each other and shook hooves before pulling into a half hug. "Welcome home," Fluttershy said.

"Yup," the red stallion agreed.

"It is good to see you both again," Luna began. Rogue nodded and kissed Fluttershy hello on the cheek. Luna continued as she hugged Big Macintosh. "We apologize for interrupting your work."

"No worries," Big Macintosh said.

"Yes, we always have time for the two of you," Fluttershy added.

"What's with the new coop?" Rogue asked. Big Macintosh turned and led the group over to the new structure.

"Needed one for Fluttershy's chickens," he said taking a final swig of the tea.

"You are no longer in need of your feathered friends, Fluttershy?" Luna asked. The yellow pegasus smiled and let a blush out as she scratched the ground with her hoof.

"Oh…well," she stuttered. Big Macintosh could see her shy nature was taking over and put a hoof on her shoulder. Fluttershy took one look at his green eyes and found her voice again. "I've moved in with Big Macintosh. We're taking our relationship slowly but it is growing." Luna's smile was rivaled only by the one she wore on her wedding day. The two mares embraced and started chattering with each other. Big Macintosh went back to his work and Rogue Storm went over to lend a hoof. The prince held a board in place while the red stallion hammered it down.

"You two look like you were made for each other," Rogue said kindly.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh answered.

"So is this a trial live in, or are you two serious?" he asked. Big Macintosh hammered the final nail in and looked at his ruler and friend.

"She sold her cottage while y'all were gone," he started. "Sold it to a nice couple expecting a baby. We moved her in two weeks ago and have been getting settled. I moved everything from the barn to the hangar. And once I'm done with this here coop, I'm going to build a care center in the barn for Fluttershy to take care of her critters." Rogue smiled at the red stallion and the two looked at their ladies. Rogue looked back first and saw the content look in Big Macintosh's face.

"Looks like lady luck visited you too," he said.

"Yup," the farmer said as the two mares came over.

"I think this is the most I've heard you speak, Mac," Rogue said with a chuckle. The two stallions gave a chuckle as Luna planted a kiss on Rogue's cheek.

"Come, dearest," she started. "We have many friends to visit before returning to Canterlot. And Big Macintosh has much work to do."

"Alright, Luna," Rogue said. "We'll see you two later."

"Before you go," Fluttershy said. "You left some boxes behind. We put them in the hangar for safe keeping."

"Oh thanks," Rogue said and started towards the steel building. "I was sure I already moved everything off the farm." Luna, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh were in tow as Rogue Storm went over to the hangar. Memories came back of the time he and Luna spent rebuilding his plane, bonding, and slowly falling in love with each other. But just as he was reaching for the handle, the door slid open and flurry of confetti exploded onto Rogue Storm's face. The prince was so startled he tumbled back and landed right in front of Luna.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Welcome back!" the rest of the party cheered. Luna was taken back to see all of her friends and much of Ponyville in the hangar. When Rogue's head stopped spinning, he looked up and saw blue eyes and a pink body in front of him. Behind her were Rarity, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Celestia.

"Yay, you're both back," Pinkie Pie squealed. Luna helped her husband back up and the two were quickly embraced by their friends.

"Two words, Pinkie Pie," Rogue said. "Try…decaf…"

"I already do," the party pony answered with a smile.

"I have missed thee all so much," Luna said as she reveled in the group hug. The honeymoon was nice but she did miss her friends.

"We missed you too," Rarity said. Her words reflected the feelings of everypony else. When Queen Celestia stepped up, the others parted from the happy couple.

"Tia…" Luna chimed and hugged her sister tightly.

"I missed you as well, Luna," Celestia said with joy. "And you as well Prince Rogue Storm." Rogue didn't bother to speak. The two rulers and former antagonists looked at each other for a moment. "Welcome home, both of you." It was a really tense moment for the two. Rogue walked up to his sister-in-law and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you again," he said. Luna went over to her husband and looked at her sister just as the music started. Pinkie Pie was on the dance floor in a heartbeat. Applejack went with her brother and Fluttershy to get some chow. Twilight, Spike, and Rarity stayed with their rulers. But two things were bugging Luna.

"Celestia, where is Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "And how did thee arrange a party on such short notice? I informed thee of our return merely hours ago." Celestia looked at Twilight and Rarity. The white unicorn and purple alicorn chuckled.

"Pinkie Pie is quite capable of getting a party together in a short time," Celestia said.

"But the dear has been getting this welcome home soiree ready for weeks," Rarity chimed in.

"She's been making punch and cake every day for the last week," Twilight Sparkle said. "Leave it to Pinkie Pie to try and guess when you'd be back." Pinkie didn't hear Princess Twilight's words. She was too distracted by a bumble bee trying to get some of the frosting on the cake.

"What did she do with the punch and cake when we didn't come home?" Rogue asked.

"I ate it," Pinkie said after giving the bee a little taste. "Munch. Munch, munch." *squee* Luna tried to stifle her laughter. But Pinkie Pie was the master at making anypony laugh.

"And Rainbow Dash left yesterday with the Shadowbolts to start their tour with the Wonderbolts," Fluttershy added.

"She sends her best and promised to write," Applejack said. "RD streaked out of here like there was no tomorrow."

"Really?" Rogue asked.

"You have no idea," Rarity said. She turned her head to Luna and started to pull her away. "I want to know everything you have seen. The sights, the cuisine, and the fashions, I must know." Luna rolled her eyes but gave into her friend's request.

"Count me in," Princess Twilight said. But before she could get far, the new princess turned back to Rogue Storm.

"Twilight, I'm not mad about your coronation interrupting the honeymoon," Rogue said. "Ok?" The young mare smiled at Rogue and went back to Luna and Rarity. Apple Bloom saw that she finally had a chance to welcome back her friend. But before she could make it over to Rogue Storm, a certain purple dragon got to him first. Spike lightly punched Rogue in the shoulder at his actions. Apple Bloom sighed and went back to her sister. She'd have to wait a little longer to talk with her friend.

"Tell me everything about your trip," he asked. Rogue looked at his friend with a coy smile. That earned him another sock from Spike. "Well skip what I shouldn't know though."

"Rogue Storm will have to tell you later, Spike," Celestia interrupted. "There are a few minor matters we have to discuss." The teenaged dragon looked at the queen and nodded. He bowed to both of them and left to find Rarity. Queen Celestia raised a hoof to the door and Rogue went outside with the white alicorn. With the festivities behind them, the two began to talk.

"Did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" the queen asked. Rogue Storm turned to her with a great look of content in his eyes.

"Yea," he said gently. "It was fun seeing all of your country. It even greater to see my home again. Luna really enjoyed herself too. We saw a lot but were mostly focused on each other." Celestia smiled knowing the two had the time of their lives on their honeymoon.

"I am glad to know you had a marvelous time, Rogue Storm," she said.

"Yea, but now I have a huge problem?" the grey alicorn asked. Celestia was taken aback by the prince's statement. Rogue had always been so sure and confident in himself. But now he sounded confused, even lost. This was a stark contrast to the one who but a few months ago dared to defy the goddess. "I mean what's next for me? I can't go right back into teaching. I know nothing about Equestria." Celestia felt for the former human. The life he was knew was no longer part of him. And she understood the reservations he was feeling.

"An existential crisis is something to be alarmed about," Celestia said as she put her hoof on Rogue Storm's shoulder. "But you have much to do." Rogue looked his sister-in-law in the eye and sat down with her. "Father gave you command of the elements of sky. There is much you can do with that power to aid the pegasus ponies in weather control." Rogue thought about it for a moment and Celestia saw his eyes change. "You are also the new Prince of Equestria. And there will be much to do in aiding Luna with her duties as well as your own royal duties. But you also forget that Equestria is an ancient land. I know there is plenty for an accomplished historian such as you to study." Rogue let a small smile escape at Celestia's words.

"You're right, Celestia," he said. "There is a lot I can do." The prince let a little chuckle go as he took in what was happening. "Hard to believe that a few months ago you and I were on the verge of putting our boots in each other's asses. Well, my boot and your horseshoe." Though she wanted to laugh, Celestia grimaced at Rogue's words.

"Quite so," she said before clearing her voice. "There is another matter we must discuss. Now that you are a prince, there is a matter of your…decorum." Rogue got a very annoyed look on her face. He suspected what Celestia was going to chat with him about.

"Let me guess," he said with a huff. "You want me to smooth out my rougher edges?"

"I think it would be for the best," Celestia said. Rogue's brows furrowed and he slowly turned back to the door.

"You know I have a few choice words for that opinion," the grey alicorn said. "All of them would make you cringe. Yes, I will have to find a new cause for my life. Yes, I am not longer the man I once was. Yes, I have a journey ahead of me. But I will not hide who I am. And don't you dare ask me."

"You are royalty now," Celestia said. "You are my brother and Luna's husband. Your actions directly reflect on me and her. Just hear me out." Rogue turned his head back to Celestia and then his body. He sat down again and nodded. "I only ask two things. That you stop swearing and that you stop acting so rashly. Though brave, your last stand in Ponyville was foolhardy and downright stupid." Rogue let a gentle chuckle out. "This isn't funny, Rogue Storm," Celestia said harshly. "Though Father brought you back to us before, there are no second chances if you do that again. Though we are beings of immortal magic, you saw what happened to Father. There are ways for us to be killed. Please think before you act from now on." The prince smacked his lips and looked to the hangar. Through the open door he could see Luna with little Apple Bloom. Her beauty and his love for her made him think. Rogue couldn't leave her again. He mulled over Celestia's and turned back to her.

"The swearing I can do," he said. "I did promise Luna not to swear when we first met."

"And that managed to rub off on her a little," Celestia said.

"Quite," the grey alicorn continued. "But my impulsive nature is one of the things Luna likes about me. Sometimes it causes me trouble. But other times it results in something that can make somepony's or someone's day." Rogue thought back to that waiter back in New York and wished he could see the look on his face. Celestia saw the look of reverence of Rogue's face. It made her wish all the more she didn't have to act this way.

"Please," she said. "As a favor to me." Rogue sighed and looked back to the hangar again. Luna saw him staring at her and gave a gentle wave. He knew Celestia was right. Luna wasn't an acquaintance anymore. She was his wife. And the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any problems or damage her image. Let alone do something reckless that could hurt or kill him again.

"I'll try, Celestia," Rogue sighed. "But I can't make any promises."

"Just you trying will be enough," the queen said kindly. But her face scrunched when she looked down at Rogue's leg. "I trust that can be covered up?" Rogue looked down and saw that Celestia was pointing at his new tattoo.

"It can," Rogue chimed. "But before you say anything, I always planned to get a sexy tattoo of my wife. So it's not impulsive." The white alicorn sighed as Rogue got up to rejoin the party.

"You are going to be the death of me, Rogue Storm," Celestia said. The two re-entered the party and were greeted by a very happy Apple Bloom.

"Mr. Joseph!" she called jumping into the former human's hooves. She finally got a chance to say hello.

"Hi, sweetie," he said nuzzling the filly. Still clutched in her grip was Dr. Bearington.

"I'm glad y'all are home," she continued. "I missed you and Princess Luna." Rogue let the filly down and she quickly found the new tattoo. "I like that, but I like Princess Luna's better." Celestia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she looked like she was about to fall over. Rogue tried to hold in some laughter. Apple Bloom knew that she had let a cat out of the bag. After a deep breath, Celestia went over to her sister. Princess Luna was showing her new tattoo to Twilight Sparkle and her other friends.

"So, you too?" she asked with quiet anger. Luna turned to her sister and saw the look on her face.

"Be at ease, Tia," Luna said innocently. "It is easily covered..." Celestia gestured with her hoof for Luna to turn around. The other ponies in earshot backed up. Luna complied and turned around. Celestia looked at her sister's leg above the fetlock. To her surprise, Celestia saw a small crescent moon with two linked rings dangling off the arch. Inside the moon was the date of her wedding to Rogue Storm. The Queen of Equestria took the image in and relaxed.

"I was expecting something more along the lines of Rogue's tattoo," Celestia said.

"Nay," Luna rebuffed.

"I told Luna to get something more delicate and feminine," Rogue chimed in. "But still something that was important to her."

"And what is more important than my moon and my husband?" Luna said leaning on Rogue. A series of "awws" came from behind the happy couple. "Do not fret, Tia. There are no more tattoos in my future."

"Come on, Celestia," Rogue said. "Loosen up and let's enjoy the party." Everypony held their breath. They didn't know how Celestia would react. But Luna, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack feared they may have a repeat of what happened months before. But Celestia smiled at the newlyweds and raised her hoof.

_**"Rejoice for the return of our Prince and Princess,"**_ she bellowed in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Party!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she swung by on a rope. Rogue shook his head at the pink pony while Luna giggled.

"I'm done trying to figure that girl out," Rogue said with a chuckle. Together the happy couple began to mingle with their friends. The party went on better than anypony had thought. There was food, punch, dancing, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack made a miniature version of Luna and Rogue's wedding cake. Rogue Storm and Luna were only apart once. Big Macintosh and Spike pulled him away to share a pint of hard cider. But Rogue stole a glance at Luna and saw her friends had made her blush a couple times. He could only speculate what they were talking about.

The party lasted long into the afternoon and soon Celestia gave Luna a familiar look. The Princess of the Night beamed when she saw that look. Luna took off for the door and stepped out with her sister. Rogue and the others at the part followed and watched their princess and queen. Celestia's and Luna's eyes began to shine and their horns glowed. The white queen lowered her head and the sun began to set. The moon began to rise as the blue princess raised her head. Within minutes, the sky was dark and the stars were shining. Everypony gathered was in awe of watching Luna and Celestia's magic at work.

"How I have missed my night," Luna mused. Celestia smiled and hugged her little sister.

"The night is yours again, little sister," she whispered. Luna returned the hug as Rogue Storm walked up.

"Beautiful," he said gently. Luna watched with curiosity as the prince summoned his magic. Everypony looked up and saw thin wisps of clouds waft through the moonlit sky. Rather than block the moon, they enhanced the glow. The air also cooled and became crisp. "What do you think?" Rogue asked his wife. Luna looked at her moon and smiled back to her husband.

"It does add some mystery to my moon," she said joining him. Luna leaned into the grey alicorn's ear. "I am very pleased." Rogue could detect a hint of flirtation in that.

"Mystery nothing," Applejack called. "It's been a humdinger of a hot day. I'm glad for the cool down."

"Speak for yourself, Applejack," Rarity whined. "I was looking forward to using my silk sheets."

"It's not so bad, Rarity," Fluttershy said gently. Rogue and Luna chuckled at their friends. But a yawn from Luna broke the festive feelings.

"Are you getting tired?" Rogue asked.

"A little," Luna said sitting down.

"Oh of course, how silly of me," Celestia said. Her horn charged with her golden magic and a flash of light hit Luna and Rogue. The two suddenly felt rejuvenated. It was the same spell Celestia used on them months ago. "Feel better…" Celestia couldn't even finish her question before Luna squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Thank thee, sister," she cried. "Thank thee with all min heart."

"The night is yours again, Luna," Celestia said with love. "Rule it like I know you will." Luna let a tear fall knowing that her duties were restored and the night was her's again. It was a tender moment for the two sisters. But with the coming of the night came the end of the party and a chariot from Canterlot arrived for royal family. The queen, prince, and princess said goodbye to each of their friends and went to board the chariot. Prince Rogue Storm helped Luna and Celestia into it before turning to Twilight Sparkle.

"You coming, Princess?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I've decided to stay in Ponyville." Twilight was quickly surrounded by her friends in a hug while the other alicorn's smiled at her. "I can very well teach about friendship if I'm away from my friends."

"As you wish," Celestia said with kindness. Rogue and Luna nodded in approval as he boarded the chariot.

"Wait, Mr. Joseph," Apple Bloom called. The filly ran up to the chariot and held Dr. Bearington to Rogue Storm. He looked at the child and lay down on the chariot floor.

"You're giving him back?" Rogue asked.

"The nightmares are gone," Apple Bloom chimed. "Besides, you and Princess Luna will need Dr. Bearington for all the babies y'all will have." Apple Bloom's face was the only one present that didn't have a deep blush on it. Applejack was about to yank her sister away from the chariot when Prince Rogue Storm let out a loud laugh.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom," he said reclaiming his old friend. He cradled the old bear in the red tank top and knew that Apple Bloom didn't blurt out on purpose. "Someday when Luna and I do have children, they'll appreciate having our old friend." All of the blush on everypony's face disappeared. "Maybe we'll ask you to babysit." Apple Bloom's joy radiated from her face. The bounce in her step as she went would make any rabbit green with envy. Everypony bowed as the chariot was pulled off into the night sky. Rogue shot Celestia a triumphant look and she sent one back in kind. "Any doubts about my decorum?" he asked sarcastically to Celestia.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet?" answered equally sarcastic. Luna just rolled her eyes at the two and leaned on her husband for the ride home.

Celestia let a dignified yawn out as the three alicorn's re-entered the palace. The guards, attendants, and dignitaries all welcomed back the newlyweds and their queen. Rogue looked on at some of the guards. Try as they did to remain stoic, some of the guards looked with excitement at the new prince. It did not go unnoticed.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Rogue Storm asked.

"The Lunar and Solar Guards are aquiver with potential promotions," Luna said. Rogue raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what the two were talking about.

"As the new Prince of Equestria, you'll be selecting your own guard corps," Celestia added. The new prince understood and nodded with his family. The three came to the massive doors and the guards opened them for their queen. "Page Master can explain all your new duties to you."

"Who is Page Master?" Rogue asked.

"One of our most trusted attendants," Luna said. "He is well versed in royal protocol."

"You'll find his insight most helpful," Celestia finished. "Page Master will report to you in a few hours, Rogue Storm. That should give you and Luna time to unpack." Celestia hugged her family and turned to the open doors. "As for me, it's time for me to rest, good night."

"Sleep well, Tia," Luna said and Rogue agreed. The white alicorn turn to her room and the doors closed as she went in. Luna and Rogue turned the other way and walked off together towards their room. As they walked, Rogue Storm's wing extended and found Luna's. It made Luna smile when her husband made these small gestures of affection.

"Hard to believe I used to not let anypony touch me like this," she mused. Rogue looked at his wife and let a small chuckle out. It was a lovely moment for the two.

"Aunt Luna, welcome home," a voice called from behind. Luna and Rogue Storm turned around to see Prince Blueblood standing behind them. Rogue's face instantly cringed upon seeing the unicorn. "And you as well, Uncle Rogue." This was very unexpected. The last time the two princes met it was hardly friendly.

"Thank you, dear nephew," Luna said with a grain of salt. This was very unlike Prince Blueblood.

"I do believe I owe you an apology, Uncle Rogue," he said. "I'm afraid I was a little crass when we first met. For that, my sincerest apologies. I was worried that you were taking advantage of Aunt Luna. But seeing that gesture proved to me that you genuinely love her." Luna was very confused by such unusual behavior from her spoiled nephew. Rogue couldn't put his hoof on it but something was just rubbing him the wrong way. Prince Blueblood extended his hoof to Prince Rogue Storm. The former human looked at the appendage and back to the unicorn. For a moment there was no movement from Rogue and the emotionless look on his face made Luna very nervous. Finally, Rogue's hoof raised and shook Prince Blueblood's. "There all is forgiven. Well I am quite exhausted. So I shall retire for the evening." The unicorn walked around Rogue and turned to Luna. "Oh before I forget, Moondancer has moved to my staff, Aunt Luna."

"What, why?" Luna asked half hurt.

"Well she and her husband want to have children," Blueblood said. "And that is very difficult if she is awake all night to assist you. I have asked Morning Glory to take over for her."

"Oh, well I suppose that is alright," Luna said. "Very well."

"Splendid," the arrogant unicorn said with a yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed. Ta." With that he turned and left Luna and Rogue Storm alone.

"Odd, I have never known my nephew to act in such a polite manor," Luna thought out loud. To her surprise, Luna saw that Rogue hadn't moved an inch and was still staring down the opposite hallway. It was very unnerving. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Something's off with him," Rogue said turning to Luna. "I don't know whether it's because he rubbed me the wrong way when we first met, but something doesn't smell right." Luna stared at her husband and back to the fading image of her nephew. Though she wouldn't say, Luna felt there was something odd to Blueblood as well.

The prince continued down the hall and soon came to his bedroom door. The two guards saluted him and opened them up. From the door frame, Prince Blueblood could only see one pony in his room. It was Moondancer and she was pulling down his bed.

"Good Evening, Moondancer," Prince Blueblood said.

"Your Majesty," the white pony said with a bow. Prince Blueblood closed and locked the door and two evil smiles curled. "Have they returned?" Moondancer asked with a deeper voice.

"They have, Chrysallis," Blueblood said. "And they believed the story you came up with. They'll have no reason to question why 'Moondancer' works for me."

"Excellent, Prince Blueblood, haha," the white pony said. Her eyes flashed green and Blueblood walked over to changeling. "Everything is proceeding on schedule. But remember to be cautious. This plan relies on patience and stealth. We cannot make a mistake and underestimate our enemies."

"I understand, my Queen," the prince said. "Soon Equestria will be ours. With me as its king, and you as its beautiful queen."

"Yes, just as I should be…"

_A/N: The happy couple is back home and ready to begin their new lives._

_Luna has dominion of her night again._

_Rogue Storm now has his own royal legacy to build._

_But what is to become of the newlyweds?_

_What is Prince Blueblood's plan with Queen Chrysallis?_

_What will the future hold?_

_Tune in next time for the next chapter of _

_Cross the Line_

Read & Review

/)*(\


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Lesson One

The door was pushed open and Prince Rogue Storm quickly entered the room. The door was softly shut. It reflected just how weak he was feeling right now. His hoof slid down the wood and tapped at the lock. For a moment, Rogue Storm thought about locking it. The mood he was in certainly warranted some privacy. But instead he slid down the rest of the door and lay down on the floor. The grey alicorn's eyes were down and oozed the aura of a trouble mind. Just as he laid his head on his hooves, Rogue Storm saw a box next to the door. It was one of the souvenirs that hadn't been mailed out yet. The memories came from the back of Rogue's mind and he could hear Luna speaking.

"Are you certain we did not over indulge with these gifts?" Luna asked pulling each item from the many bags and setting it on the bed with her. "I know our friends will appreciate that we kept them in mind during our honeymoon. But I still feel we got too much."

"No it's ok," Rogue Storm said as he held a large Stieff bear in his magic. He was busy setting more of the gifts on the floor and organizing the wrapping materials. "I want to show everypony how much we appreciate everything they have done for us."

"But does Apple Bloom need a bear that big?" Luna asked as she placed an old book to her side.

"Until we have a kid of our own, Apple Bloom is the only one in my life," Rogue joked. "I want to spoil her a little." Luna laughed at her husband. He truly was one of a kind.

"Thou could always spoil thy beloved wife," Luna chuckled.

"I plan to," Rogue said with a wink. But to his surprise Luna let out a yawn as she laughed. The two of them just had their sleep cycles changed by Celestia. The idea of Luna being tired already was a little farfetched for Rogue. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just feel a tad tired," Luna said shaking it off. "But t'is nothing to dwell on." This made Rogue a little nervous.

"Celestia reversed our sleep cycles barely two hours ago," he said. "No reason you should be tired. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, darling," Luna answered. "We likely are still taxed from returning through the barrier."

"But Celestia weakened it so we could come home," Rogue said going over to his wife. He looked her in the eyes and felt Luna's throat then her head. "I don't feel anything odd."

"Rogue, I am fine," Luna reassured. "Do not worry." The prince sighed and nodded to his wife. "Come, we have many gifts to wrap and Page Master will be here shortly. Soon I shall have my duties to perform again." Luna got up from the bed and joined Rogue on the floor. The two used their magic and the gifts and boxes began to float in the air. Together, they began to wrap each gift for their friends. For the Apples, there was a 3ft. tall Steiff bear for Apple Bloom, a red vest for Big Macintosh, a pearl necklace for Granny Smith, and a collection of apple seeds and a new Stetson for Applejack. Pinkie Pie was getting a five volume set of cookbooks. Rogue made sure he gave her one from New York with pizza recipes. Rarity got a bottle of Chanel #5 and some authentic Japanese silk. Spike was getting steel and onyx dragon dagger with ruby eyes. Twilight Sparkle was going to get a first edition of "The Count of Monte Cristo" and several other books of various subjects. Rainbow Dash was getting models of the F-22 Raptor and F-14 Tomcat. Fluttershy could look forward to a painting of a spring meadow. And Celestia was going to open her package to find a diamond necklace. Rogue and Luna both agreed to bring back gifts from his world to make them truly unique and special. Though it was a little inconvenient to carry them all during the honeymoon until the two returned home. But the newlyweds didn't want risk losing anything they bought for their friends and family.

The two kept smiling as they thought about the looks on everypony's face as they opened up their gifts. Each gift was wrapped and placed in a box to be mailed out, save for Celestia's. Rogue and Luna would personally give bring the gift to her. The boxes were sealed up and stacked next to the door. Next to come out were some of the items Luna and Rogue storm bought for themselves and each other. Rogue had bought Luna a sapphire and diamond necklace to match her engagement ring. He also bought her several dresses. A couple of these were going to be sent to Rarity to be redone to fit Luna's pony body. Luna picked out a silver and onyx pocket watch for Rogue and a few suits. Some of those were also going to visit their favorite fashionista. The happy couple lit up and spent a lot of money when they came across little antique and book shops in their travels. Luna had to be held back in some of those shops, as did Rogue Storm a few times. The Princess found a 300 year old abacus, a stereoscope, ivory opera glasses, a jeweled broach, and a few small knickknacks. Rogue Storm had wanted to buy a Kentucky Rifle they found but Luna talked him out of it. Instead, the prince found an World War 1 canteen, an antique hatchet, a turn of the century telegraph, various first editions of his favorite books, and some vinyl records. Luna and Rogue were decorating their room with the new items when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Rogue called out as he hung the hatchet just above his nightstand. The door opened and a royal blue unicorn with a blonde mane and tail came in. His cutie mark was a book and quill.

"Welcome home, Your Majesties," he said with a bow. Luna set her abacus on the bookshelf and trotted over to the door.

"Rise, Page Master," she said. The unicorn stood up with a poise that was dignified and practiced. "Allow me to introduce you to my new husband, Prince Rogue Storm."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty," Page Master said with another bow.

"Likewise," Rogue said with a "hello" nod. Rogue quickly pushed the hatchet on the wall to make sure it wasn't going to fall. Once sure it was anchored well, the prince turned to the unicorn.

"Queen Celestia has informed me of your former life and that you may already know much etiquette," the unicorn began. "With my help, we will polish off what you already know and teach what you don't." Rogue gulped on the inside. Coming from a wealthy background, his father had him extensively schooled in etiquette. And Rogue hated every minute of it. But he thought back to how his mother and grandfather helped him endured the grooming. Though he didn't have them, Rogue was going to remember everything they taught him as well.

Page Master came into the room just as the clock began to toll eight. Luna went over to her vanity and began to run her brush through her mane and coat. Rogue just watched the unicorn and tried to get a read from his body language. His stature was confident but still seemed like it was artificial. Rogue could tell it was a sign that this unicorn knew much, but it was not his nature. The unicorn turned to the prince and Rogue adopted his calmest look.

"Well, while the princess is getting ready," Page Master began. "Shall we begin with your lessons?"

"Yea, sure," Rogue said.

"Yes," the blue unicorn said abruptly. Luna watched in the mirror as Rogue was getting his first lesson already. "You always must sound decisive in your speech. This is not only proper elocution, but as a royal you must not leave any potential doubts in your word. If you do that, your subjects will not take you seriously." Luna put her brush down and turned to watch. It was a little entertaining to see the strong male that was her husband was getting run through the ringer. But she soon went back to the mirror. On went her crown, breastplate, and greaves. Luna looked down at her fetlock and her tattoo was indeed covered by the. She looked back in the mirror and smiled again. The prince wasn't focusing on Page Master's words. He was focused on his wife.

"Perfect," Rogue called to her. Luna turned around and winked at Rogue Storm before blowing him a kiss. Page Master was a little annoyed by the fact that his words were falling on deaf ears. But he understood the way newlyweds would act. Luna waved to Rogue and went over to the door.

"We shall see thee soon, min love," the Princess of the Night said. She opened the door and left the room. "Oh hello, Morning Glory," she said from the other side.

"I am happy for you wedded bliss but now that we can concentrate," Page Master said. Rogue let that comment slide. He knew very well he could stare at Luna all day. "First, you must put on your accoutrements. It is not proper for any subject to see you without them."

"Really, it's just the two of us," Rogue protested.

"Protocol dictates that all royal wears are needed when addressing any subjects," Page Master said. Rogue was tempted to argue that he never saw Prince Blueblood in anything. But considering this was going to be a long night, he didn't want to sweat semantics. The prince charged his horn and the silver accoutrements levitated from his dresser. The breastplate and crown slipped were slipped on and the greaves were stepped into. Once dressed, the prince turned to Page Master. The unicorn looked at the prince with scrutiny in his eyes.

"Just two minor changes," he chimed. The unicorn's magic enchanted the greaves on the prince started to climb up and cover his legs. The rear greaves stopped at the knees while the front ones came up to the shoulders and attached to the breastplate. Rogue looked down and didn't like what he saw. His hourglass tattoo and scar were covered by the armor as was his new tattoo on his leg. Rogue knew this was coming but he still hated it. "Now that you are dressed properly, we can begin." The prince sighed on the inside.

"Hold the phone, Page Master," Rogue said going over to the door. If he was going to be going through hell, the prince needed an old friend's help.

"I beg your pardon, Sire," the unicorn said. "But what is a phone?" Rogue rolled his eyes and turned back to the blue pony.

"Skip it," he said. The door was pushed open and the two Lunar Guards turned around.

"Yes, sir," they said together.

"Could one of you see that some coffee and donuts are brought up?" Rogue asked. One of the guards saluted and ran off. "You want anything?" the prince asked Page Master.

"Oh, no thank you, Sire," he answered. "But coffee and donuts? Isn't that a little…uncouth. And your offer was too informal."

"Hey, we're doing an all-night study session," Rogue said sarcastically. "What better to have than sugar and caffeine?"

"Charming," Page Master began. "As I said, we have a significant amount of work to do. Queen Celestia will be receiving some dignitaries from Saddle Arabia in a week to renew some trade agreements. You will be expected to attend and interact, possibly negotiate a few portions of it."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Rogue said returning to the unicorn.

"Yes I'm quite sure," Page Master said. "But we have much work to do. You must learn elocution, poise, proper manners, and etiquette. Then there are royal protocols, forming your own guard corps, and collaborating with the pegasus ponies in the weather centers. We have much to do and so little time." Rogue knew what was coming and let out a sigh.

"Looks like I'm taking my coffee black," he joked. "Well let's get started."

"Excellent, my prince," Page Master said. The lessons began with some simple poise instructions. Rogue sat down on his haunches and was instantly corrected by Page Master. His back wasn't arched and his forelegs weren't together. It was too relaxed of a pose. It was hardly becoming of the new Prince of Equestria. Page Master arched Rogue's back so his head was always up and brought his forelegs together. It was a little uncomfortable but the prince ignored it and kept the position. Next was walking with power and dignity. Rogue's normal steps were with his head low you could see him bob in the strides. The grey alicorn knew Page Master would get on his case with this and he did. Rogue had to hold his head up and glide across the floor. It was difficult at first to lighten his steps. Rogue Storm was an alicorn, thus was of a larger stature. On top of that he was male. He was naturally of a larger build that Celestia or Luna. This made it harder for the heavy stallion to get proper walking techniques mastered. But after a few dozen laps around the bedroom, Page Master began to see improvement.

Much to Rogue Storm's delight, the coffee and donuts arrived while he was practicing walking. The prince was very happy to see the strong liquid and poured himself a large cup. Though he offered some to Page Master, the blue unicorn politely declined. Rogue Storm happily brought the hot liquid to his mouth only to hear Page Master clear his throat. Rogue didn't answer him as he drank all the contents of the cup.

"Sire, you shouldn't chug your coffee or any drink," he said. "Slow dignified sips are the preferred method."

"I'm flashing back to all the lessons I had as child," the grey alicorn said. "Trust me, it is best if I get some caffeine in me quickly." The prince cracked his neck and took some deep breaths while he waited for the caffeine to kick in. Within seconds, the drug was hitting him. "Let's resume." The two ponies spent hours going back and forth with every little nuance that needed to be taught or refined. It brought back many bad memories of how Rogue hated the upper class's need for ridiculous acts. Back when he was a child and his father was grooming Joseph Rigetti to be a businessman. He always questioned it and was often disciplined. But Rogue wasn't Joseph Rigetti anymore and he wasn't human. He had to try for the sake of Luna and Celestia. But ,uch of what he was learning was knowledge the former human already had. As a teacher of history, he knew many forms of manners and grace from his studies over the years.

Though Rogue was starting to have the same resentment as when he was a kid, he made up for it with some fun. The grey alicorn decided to have some fun with the blue unicorn. Page Master cringed at the site of Rogue Storm using his salad fork for the main course. A classic joke he used many times in his youth. And it also flabbergasted the attendant to watch his prince use breadsticks as walrus tusks. But odd as it sounds a strange friendship started to build. During their breaks, the two spoke and got to know each other. Page Master was also a student of history and many other disciplines. The two relished in discussing politics and historic events. The prince even told the unicorn of his past life. Page Master was delighted to learn of what Queen Celestia had briefed him into. He felt honored to be one of the few ponies who had become privy to the intimate knowledge of the life of Joseph Rigetti. Rogue couldn't fault the blue unicorn for everything he was teaching. He was only doing what he was instructed to do. And Rogue did need to learn to be a proper prince. Page Master took much pleasure in learning of Rogue's past life and examining some of his artifacts and relics. The most interesting piece was the gun Rogue used in the Ponyville Invasion. It was sitting on the mantle above the bedroom fireplace. Though he wanted to examine it, Rogue had the weapon returned to its display box and a new piece of glass sealed it away. Eventually, Rogue convinced Page Master to drop rank and have some refreshments with him.

The clock's hands moved, the coffee eventually ran out, and the donuts were soon gone. Page Master was pleased with Rogue Storm's progress. Just as the bell tolled five in the morning, the prince was speaking strongly, avoided cursing, walked and carried himself more refined.

"Wonderful work, Sire," Page Master began. "Your subjects will be most impressed with how you are now."

"Like I ever cared about how others think of me," Rogue Storm said to himself trying to get the last bit of coffee from the pot.

"I'm sorry, Prince Rogue Storm," Page Master said. "I did not hear that."

"My apologies," the alicorn said adopting his new tactful speech. "I was merely commenting on how I do not do this for myself, but for Luna and Celestia. I must act according to my new role."

"Splendid, Your Majesty," the blue unicorn said. "I think that will be enough for tonight. Tomorrow we shall meet the top officers of the Equestrian Guard and begin drafting them into your own ranks. By the way, what shall you call your guards?" The prince thought for a moment before he spoke up.

"I like the sound of 'The Storm Corps'," he said.

"It does sound powerful and gives the appearance of the highest level of training," Page Master said. Rogue nodded and Page Master bowed to him. "Until tomorrow, Sire." Once Page Master left the bedroom, the former human cracked his neck and relaxed.

"Damn this shit," he strained. "I could use mom and grandpa to calm me down." Every limb of the grey alicorn was sore from all the prim and uptight posturing. "I said when I was a kid and I'll say it again, this crap is unnecessary." One by one, the royal wears came off Rogue's body and returned to his dresser. He looked back to his tattoos and ran a hoof along the scar he got fighting the Grundles. Though he quickly dismissed the notion. As a teacher he never could display them to begin with. But he still wished he could show them off. "I need a shower," he said going off to the bathroom. The prince reveled in the steam and hot water as it cascaded down his body. "I'll never understand why I have to do all this. But it's for Luna, you can handle it." Soon the prince was finished and turned the water off. He shook the extra off and dried off the rest of his body with a towel. When he came out of the bathroom, Rogue Storm saw Morning Glory turning down the bed while Luna sat in front of her vanity again.

"Hey, there's my girl," Rogue said. But he got very worried when Luna turned around. She looked a little worse than before. "Wow, Luna. You don't look so good."

"T'was a trying day, Rogue Storm," Luna said taking her crown off. "I did not realize how tired I am." Luna was now starting to understand how tired she was. "Perhaps I have the jet lag you spoke of on our honeymoon. Or that I simply overtaxed myself after such a long holiday from my duties."

"Maybe," Rogue said looking into Luna's eyes. They looked heavy and she had bags. She looked on the verge of passing out. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I shall be fine after a good day's sleep," the princess said. "Come, we will be having breakfast with Celestia." Rogue could hear the exhaustion in her voice. He didn't like it one bit. Though he hated to do this, there was no other choice.

"Morning Glory," he called. The light green mare looked up from the bed and brushed a stray blue hair back into her mane. "Extend our apologies to Celestia that we won't be joining her for breakfast. Luna needs rest." The Princess of the Night did not get a chance to object before Rogue Storm put a hoof to her mouth. "Go," he commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said and trotted out of the room.

"Darling, I am fine," Lune said pushing the grey hoof away.

"No you're not," the prince said. "You need to get some rest." He charged his magic and Luna was levitated off of her hooves. Rogue carried her to the bed and let her down. Piece by piece, the princess's royal wears came off and were placed on her dresser. Rogue removed his own and climbed into bed with his wife. "You took care of me when I was a stranger to you. You damn sure can bet I'm going to take care of you as my wife." With another white glow from his horn, Rogue Storm pulled the covers over himself and Luna. The princess looked into her husband's eyes and sighed. She said nothing and cuddled up to him. The two began having flashbacks to their time on the farm. Rogue smiled at Luna and she smiled back. The prince charged his horn again and levitated a book from the shelf. "We left off only a few chapters in." Luna watched as Jurassic Park came over to the bed and opened up. The two settled in for a relaxing evening. But after only a couple of pages, Luna began to snore lightly. Rogue chuckled and put the book aside. He kissed Luna's forehead and settled in. Soon he was asleep as well.

On the other side of the castle, another pony was beginning to stir from his slumber. Prince Blueblood rose from his bed just as a knock came at his door. The door opened and the traitorous prince saw his accomplice standing in the door.

"Good Morning, Prince Blueblood," the disguised Chrysallis said stepping into the room.

"Good Morning, Moondancer," the prince called. The door closed and was locked. The visage of Moondancer disappeared in a wash of green flames. Prince Blueblood smiled to see the Queen of the Changelings in all of her glory. The prince left his bed and went over to the black pony. "I hope you are finding the Crystal Catacombs to your liking."

"They are more than adequate for my children to hide in and prepare," she said. "If only Cadence and Twilight Sparkle were still trapped there."

"Do not worry, my dear," Blueblood said stretching the kinks from his body. "They will be soon enough." The two conspirators lightly chuckled at the implications of their plan. "How goes the coup?"

"I have had two of my children join me in disguise," the changeling said. "They were placed close to Rogue Storm and Luna. They are ready when I give the attack command."

"Good, what are they doing?" Blueblood asked as he tossed on a silk robe.

"Observation," Chrysallis said. "We need as much information as we can gather before striking. I have also sent some children out to prepare for Plan B." Blueblood opened a small cabinet and brought out his private reserve of hard cider and two glasses.

"Plan B?" he exclaimed pouring two drinks. "Chrysallis, you are truly a mare after my own heart. You have us so far ahead of those dolts; we practically have the kingdom in our hooves." Blueblood levitated one drink to the changeling and took a sip from his own. Chrysallis took the drink and only swirled it in the glass. "So what is this Plan B?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, Prince Blueblood," the black pony said finally taking a drink. "With what I just learned, we might not need it."

"Do tell, my dear," Blueblood said walking up to Chrysallis.

"'Moondancer' bumped into Morning Glory in the hallway," she began. "It seems Princess Luna was completely exhausted all day."

"And this is important how?" Blueblood asked.

"She is in a weakened state, perhaps falling ill," the changeling began.

"And Celestia and Rogue will be distracted by their concern for her," the prince finished. "We should move now while their guard is down."

"Patience, Blueblood," Chrysallis chimed as she went over to the curtain. A green flame flowed over her body and Moondancer's white coat and pink mane and tail returned. She opened up the curtain and greeted the rising sun with an evil smile. "My haste was my mistake last time I was here. While Luna's health is a lucky turn of events, it's too big of a risk to act abruptly. We have to plan for the long term." Prince Blueblood joined the queen by the window.

"Patience is not one of my strong points," he said menacingly. His eyes turned to the window and the site of Canterlot in the morning. "But I suppose I can wait, especially when the prize is all of Equestria and a queen worthy of me." Chrysallis looked at the prince and the two shared an evil smile. Blueblood raised his glass and Chrysallis hers. The glasses rang out as the two toasted their plan. Both were eager to claim Equestria for themselves. But time was on their side and all they had to do was wait.

_A/N: There is much happening for the newlyweds. Rogue is begrudgingly taking to his lessons and taking the new role of Prince of the Sky seriously. Luna has resumed her royal duties and it is taking an unseen toll on her. And the conspirator's plan moves forward to take control of the magical land._

_Will Prince Rogue Storm become the ideal prince?_

_Is something wrong with Luna?_

_Will Prince Blueblood and Queen Chrysallis succeed in their plans?_

_Tune in next time for the continuing tale: Cross the Line._

_Until next time this is whysoserious85, signing off…_

_And for GareBear, "Tune In" is a when you click the link _

Read & Review

/)*(\


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Hit the Books

Nightmares. That's all the prince has had for the last few days. Even as laid behind the door of the locked bedroom they came flooding back. All of them made him very reprehensive. He pulled his forelegs underneath his body and sat up. Try as he did to clear out his mind, there was no hope of sorting out the memories. It especially worried him of how the nightmares began a few days ago. Could this night possibly get any worse for Prince Rogue Storm?

The prince was alone. He was in a room as dark as the inside of a coffin. Rogue could feel the cold nipping at his coat. He shivered and his fur stood on end.

"Hello?" he called out. No pony answered him. A single candle lit and the weak light barely illuminated a quarter of the room. Rogue gasped when the light hit him. He was human again. "What the hell is going on? Luna? Celestia? Anypony?" Voices started hitting the prince's ears.

"Joseph…"

"Rogue Storm…"

"Joseph…" The former human began to panic.

"Who is there?" he called with eyes darting around. The disembodied voices sent chills up Joseph's spine. The male voice was menacing enough. But the female voice bled evil.

"Who are you…"

"What are you…"

"Human or Pony…"

"What are you talking about?" Rogue called out.

"Who are you?" the male voice called.

"I am Rogue Storm," he called out. The prince was spinning around as he tried to find where the voices were coming from.

"Are you?" the male voice called.

"Who were you?" the female added.

"What do you mean were?" the human shouted. "I was human. But I never turned my back on my human side. I'm still Joseph Rigetti."

"Are you?" the female called. The prince was starting to get very scared. He couldn't understand what they were asking.

"I don't think you know who you are?" the male voice said. A jolt of pain shot the Joseph's arm and he dropped to his knees. His hand shot to his right shoulder and came back bloody. The scar on his hourglass tattoo had opened up again. Blood streaked down Joseph's arm and dripped heavily off his fingers.

"Who are you?" the female asked again.

"What do you mean?" the prone man asked. "What are you talking about?" A sudden and deep pain hit Joseph's chest and he crumbled to the ground. He looked down to see his chest was squirting blood right where the arrow from the battle with Omus pierced his heart. He covered the wound to stop the bleeding, but it oozed through his fingers and made a large pool. The pain was indescribable and the shout he gave was the work of true horror. "What the fuck is going on!?"

"Joseph!" a new voice called. The human looked up from the floor and saw Luna was on the floor with him. Joseph felt his blood run cold. Luna had a black eye and mouth was bleeding. "The pain…" she said weakly. "It is tearing me asunder, Joseph."

"Stay with me, Luna," the weakening human called out to his wife. "I'll help you." Joseph reached his hand out cup Luna's cheek. The second he touched her, Luna's body faded to a pale grey and she crumbled to dust. "No…No!" Joseph called. The two voices chuckled behind him. He turned quickly a lunged at the two with his, hooves? He was back in his pony body and still getting weaker from the bleeding wounds. "What did you do to her?" Rogue Storm grunted with all his rage.

"We did nothing," the male said. "It was you."

"You destroyed Luna," the female said.

"This is your doing," the male said.

"You…" the female added. This made the prince's rage boil but his strength was failing and

Rogue collapsed.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her," he called. "I love her."

"But you did," the two voices said together. Rogue charged his magic to make a final attempt to get his tormentors. But his wounds took their toll and he collapsed.

"No," Rogue said weakly. His vision began to blur. The last thing he saw was a pair of green glowing eyes coming from where the female voice was. "No…"

"No!" Rogue called as he shot up in the bed. His heart was racing and his breath matched it. Sweat dripped from every place is could possibly come from. It was only a dream. But it certainly did a number on the prince. He checked his shoulder and chest. The prince only found healed scars and not a drop of blood. He then looked at his forelegs. Hooves, just like there should have been. The Prince of the Sky lowered his head and ran his hooves on his face to try and calm down. It took a moment, but the grey alicorn finally settled. Eyeing the shelf a few feet away, Rogue Storm levitated his old friend Dr. Bearington over to him. He hugged the old bear just like when he was a child and laughed that it smelled like apples. "They're back again, Teddy. I might need you again." The grey alicorn brought a hoof to his forehead to try and sort his running mind. "Luna?" he said softly. "Are you awake?" The prince turned to the other side of the bed to make sure his wife was ok. To his shock, Luna was gone. Rogue began to panic when he saw the light on in the bathroom. He put Dr. Bearington on the bed and ran into the bathroom. What he saw made him worry a little.

"Oh sweet mercy take pity on me," Luna moaned as she was slung over the bowl. The smell of bile that hit Rogue's nose almost made him join his wife in the famous praying position. Pained moans from the Princess of the Night made Rogue snap from his disgust and briefly forget his nightmare. He trotted over to Luna and started pulling her mane back and out of her face. "Thank thee, my…my…" Just as expected, Luna retched and emptied more of her stomach contents into the throne.

"It's ok, baby," Rogue said rubbing his wife's back. "It's ok, get it all out." Luna didn't say anything as she retched for a couple more minutes. Soon her body relaxed and the princess brought her face back up. She was sweaty and had some tears in her bloodshot eyes. Luna didn't move for a few minutes. She didn't want to lest more evacuations come. Rogue levitated a towel over to them and patted down Luna's head and wiped her face. "How are you feeling?"

"We have the stomach of a tempest sea," Luna said softly. Rogue used his magic and brought a glass of water to his wife. Silently he helped her to the sink and Luna rinsed her mouth out. After spitting the water out, the princess retrieved her toothbrush and began to scrub the foul taste from her mouth.

"That's a nasty little bug you got," Rogue said. Luna nodded as she spit the foam into the sink and rinsed her mouth again. Thankfully she didn't look as tired as she did the previous morning.

"Yes, an affliction most foul," Luna answered. She sucked in a little more water and rinsed the last of the toothpaste from her mouth. "A visit from the influenza virus? Perhaps it is the results of neglecting to eat last night."

"Are you going to try and get a little something in…" Rogue didn't even get a chance to finish before Luna cut him off.

"Don't even insinuate that we should try and eat," Luna snapped. "Just the smell of sustenance would release the fury of my stomach again." Rogue couldn't believe the attitude he was getting from Luna. This was so unlike her. But he was even more surprised to see her raise a hoof to her mouth in shock. Luna's attitude pulled a 180 and it showed on her face. "Oh my, I did not mean to be so coarse. My sincerest apologies, Rogue."

"It's ok, Luna," Rogue said leaving the bathroom. "You're not feeling well. I don't blame you for being a little snippy." He started to walk to the double doors but was turned around by weak sob.

"T'is bad enough I snapped at my husband," the princess said in the doorway. "But I also woke you from your slumber. I am so sorry." Luna ran over and wrapped her hooves around the former human. "I did not mean to wake you."

"Wow, wow," the grey alicorn began gently. "Luna, its ok. You didn't wake me up. I was already up."

"Why, min love?" the blue mare asked. Rogue thought for a moment about telling Luna of the dream. But he decided not to. This evening had started on a sour note. Rogue didn't want to make Luna more upset than she already was.

"It's nothing, only a nightmare," Rogue said. Luna pulled back and looked Rogue in the eye.

"What was it of, my darling?" she asked with concern. Rogue smiled and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Don't worry about it," he said gently. "It's only a stupid dream." His smile hid what Rogue was truly feeling. But the grey alicorn didn't show anything. He took Luna's hooves off his neck and trotted into the bathroom. The prince turned the water on in the tub and dropped some oils into the bath. Luna smiled as Rogue filled the tub and held his hoof to her. "Why don't you relax for a while and go back to bed?" The princess smiled and walked into the bathroom to join her husband. Luna tied her mane back and took Rogue's hoof. She sighed in bliss as her husband help her into the hot water. The heat nipped at the princess's body and help take her edge off. She recognized the scent from the oils as lilac and her mind cleared.

"Mmm," she moaned as the heat soaked into her body and the oils relaxed her mind. "We need not seek more sleep for I must raise the moon soon. Join me, my prince?" The prince was tempted to join the mare he loved but had to decline. And the look in Luna's eyes made it that much more painful for the prince to say no.

"I'll take a rain check, babe," he said. "I want to do a little studying before Page Master comes. Today I meet with the Royal Guard to begin drafting soldiers into the Storm Corp." Luna's eyes showed a little disappointment, but were soon replaced with intrigue.

"The Storm Corp?" she asked. "A powerful name, indeed." Rogue leaned down and lightly brushed his lips on the princess's. The two basked in their love for a moment before the prince pulled back. "I will see thee soon, Rogue."

"I'm going to count the seconds, Luna," he said. Luna giggled as she shared a final quick kiss with her husband. Rogue left the bathroom and his wife to relax. He went back into the bedroom to run a brush through his mane and tail. When he was finished he took a quick look in the mirror. Just as he thought on his wedding day, the former human thought about getting his black ethereal mane and tail cut. The black mist was quite fetching, but he never liked long hair. Maybe he would. A white aura surrounded the new accoutrements Page Master had redesigned the previous day. The prince put them on and really looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was ready to go to war in these new wears. Sure he went on the warpath a few months ago, but it was a grim reminder of Joseph Rigetti sacrificing his life and for King Solaris to give his as well to revive him. The dressed prince sighed to himself and turned towards the door. Just as he put hoof to wood, he spied the sword Luna gave him on their wedding day on the wall. For reasons he didn't understand, he needed to have it with him. Rogue Storm charged his horn and his white magic surrounded the blade and sheath. It come off the wall and sand as the steel slid back into the sheath. It floated over and attached to the prince's hip. The grey alicorn now felt whole.

The door was pushed open and Rogue Storm left the bedroom. The two guards outside the room saluted their prince and Rogue nodded back at them. The evening sun shone through the stained glass windows. It would only be a couple of hours before Luna would be raising her moon.

"Good Evening, Your Majesty," a voice called. Rogue turned to see their attendant Morning Glory standing behind him. "You're up early. I was going to wait another 45 minutes before knocking on your door."

"Luna woke up a little early today," Rogue said withholding the truth. He didn't want anypony to know that Luna wasn't feeling ill. It was also none of their business if she only had a little stomach bug. "She's in the bath and I am going to our library to do some reading. Have Page Master brought to me there when he arrives."

"Very good," the mare said. "Do you need anything?" The prince thought for a moment and he only needed one thing to start his day.

"Yes, have some coffee brought to me as soon as possible," he said. "Strong and black please." Morning Glory nodded with the request. "And please bring some ginger tea to Luna right away. I want her bath to be as relaxing as possible." Morning Glory bowed to the prince and turned to leave. But she stopped and turned back to her prince.

"If I may, Your Majesty?" she asked. Rogue nodded and let her continue. "I like your sword and new armor."

"Oh, thank you, Morning Glory," the prince said. "Luna gave me this sword on our wedding day."

"Sir, it suits you, Sir," the pegasus guards said. The other unicorn guard nodded in agreement.

"You, with me," Rogue said pointing to the pegasus. The guard left his post and followed the prince as he made his way down the hallway. All Rogue could make out was the dark grey coat of the soldier and his golden catlike eyes. The bat wings on the Lunar pegasi always creeped out the prince a little. "What's your name, son?"

"Sir, Private First Class Dive Bomb, Sir," he said. The prince could see it in his eyes that this guard was green. His poise was extremely rehearsed and the young colt was sweating bullets. There was no way he had been in the guard for long.

"Fresh out of the academy?" the grey alicorn asked.

"Sir, a year, Sir," Dive Bomb responded. Rogue smiled and nodded. He was amazed that someone so raw would be assigned to the prince and princess. He was also thinking of the 10,000 different ways to mess with this young soldier. But there was a lot to do tonight. Rogue wouldn't have time to torture the soldier, and Dive Bomb was the perfect source of information the prince needed.

"Dive Bomb," Rogue started. The dark armored pegasus looked at his prince just as they came to the door of Luna's personal library. It was now Rogue Storm's personal library as well. "Drop rank and please relax. I need to ask you a few questions. And frankly I need you to be candid with me."

"Oh…um," Dive Bomb stammered. "Sir, I really shouldn't, Sir. You may be giving me an order but I was drilled very hard at the academy." Rogue wanted to laugh at the confused colt but didn't. He felt his pet peeve bite at his anger. The prince felt it was time to let some of his expectations begin to flow through the ranks.

"If you are planning to chase after one of the spots in my Storm Corp, you'd better learn my first rule," Rogue said with a little venom. Dive Bomb panicked with the prince's tone. He was very worried he just lost the spot he coveted. "The easiest way to get on my bad side is to make me repeat myself. That's rule number one." Rogue expected the rookie soldier to panic, but he calmed down and finally relaxed.

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty," Dive Bomb said. "The academy drills protocol into us. I was just worried that I would get in trouble for breaking it." Rogue smiled a friendly smile as he pushed the door open. Dive Bomb sighed to himself and wiped some sweat from his brow. The prince was briefly taken back by the sight of the library. It was the first time he had seen it. The unicorn librarian was already lighting beeswax candles and chandeliers to illuminate the library. All of the shelves and desks were dark stained wood and antiques. There were no pens or pencils to use. Only ink wells and quills were available. To the side of the entrance in a little alcove, Rogue saw a few pieces from his old life. The safe that he brought with him in the plane, a framed silver coin, a glass encased gold ingot, and the trench coat Rogue wore on the day his old life ended. The prince went up to the framed garment. It was still stained with his blood. Memories came flooding back of the battle. The roar of the Grundles, the sound of the gun firing, and the pain of the arrow piercing his chest came back with a vengeance. Rogue looked down and saw the engraving on the plate atop a marble pillar.

**Dedicated in Memory of the Life Lost and Created**

It brought a tear to the prince's eye. Celestia must have done this for Rogue while he was on his honeymoon.

"Was that…" Dive Bomb mused.

"Yes, it's the trench coat I wore when I died," the grey alicorn said. He saw the look of awe and curiosity on the colt. The grey alicorn could see there were questions in the colt's head. "Go on, you can ask me whatever you want." Dive Bomb looked at his prince and nodded his head.

"Well," he began. "We all know you fought to protect Princess Luna and Ponyville. But weren't you scared? I mean, you're not a soldier." Rogue chuckled and took to the air. He ran his unshorn hoof along the glass protecting his coat. He swore he could smell the copper odor coming from his dried blood.

"I was terrified," he said somberly. "No pony, nor man or woman is brave enough to dismiss danger or death. That only happens in stories." Dive Bomb sat down as the grey alicorn returned to the marble floor. "But I didn't have much time to be scared. I stood tall to be a rock for the Shadowbolts and Spike. They're the real heroes. They stood by me when I had planned to go it alone."

"But still you weren't a soldier. Why?" Dive Bomb began.

"You don't have to be a soldier to heed the call to fight," Rogue said. "Throughout human history, young men and woman who had no plans to serve or fight heard the call when it sounded. I'm sure it's the same for pony history."

"But you weren't a pony," the young colt continued. "Yet you still fought, and died for us."

"No I wasn't a pony," the prince said. "But there were still ones I loved and cared about.. I had to protect them." Dive Bomb sighed and raised a hoof to his prince. Rogue looked at the limb and took it in his own.

"Prince Rogue Storm," the young soldier began. "I would be honored to serve under you someday." The prince could see something in this young soldier. Though he gave him a little bit of a hard time, he liked this kid. "Now, you had questions me?"

"Yes," Rogue said walking over to a desk by a window. The librarian noticed her guests and bowed to her prince. "Please bring me a couple of books on weather control," Rogue said to the unicorn. The mare quickly went to retrieve the prince's request. When she was gone, Rogue turned back to Dive Bomb. "So what the buzz among the guards now that I am forming the Storm Corp."

"The scuttlebutt is very hot right now," the soldier said. Rogue listened in as Dive Bomb recalled what he heard. "Many of the young officers fresh out of the academy are looking to make their careers with you. Some of the older ones want to bring their experience to help. But I can't tell you more. Information on the officers is hard to get."

"And the enlisted?" the former human continued.

"Everypony keeps speculating what your forces will be," Dive Bomb said. "Is it going to be similar to the Lunar and Solar Guard as they are, or will the Storm Corp be elite fighters like the Shadowbolts?" Rogue thought about it for a moment until the books he requested were brought over to him. The door to the library also opened and Morning Glory brought a breakfast cart with Rogue's coffee. The prince smiled now that he had everything he needed for a familiar all night study session, just like back in college.

"Thank you, ladies," he said. The two mares bowed and returned to their duties. Rogue poured himself a cup and offered one to Dive Bomb. The young pegasus declined though. The prince took a large gulp and relaxed into the heat of his drink. "Well you can take this message back to the other guards, Dive Bomb. I have indeed decided what the Storm Corp will be. And my selection process will be very unorthodox." Dive Bomb saluted his prince and turned to leave the library. He was stopped by a hoof on his shoulder. "And please make sure everypony knows rule one." Dive Bomb turned around and smiled at the prince.

"Sir…" he began. "Yes, Sir." Rogue smiled back at the young soldier.

"Dismissed, Private," Rogue said strongly. The young colt bowed and left the library. Rogue turned back to his stack of books. He took another sip of coffee and looked at the books. He chose the almanac to begin his weather studies. Being that he was the Prince of the Sky, he had to learn the spells and patterns needed to aid the weather control pegasi. It was a lot to learn in so little time.

One of the benefits of being an academic and a teacher in his previous life, Rogue Storm was a fast reader. He could quickly break down all the information in the maps, charts, and paragraphs to finish books at unbelievable rates. The almanac was finished very quickly. As he suspected, the weather was mostly black and white through most of Equestria. Droughts were rare and limited to the uninhabited areas of the deserts. Rain and sun were balanced and the temperature was moderate. The Everfree Forrest was untouched because of the unpredictable nature. It was obvious that the ponies of Equestria were making sure they had the most ideal weather all the time. He couldn't blame them. Any creature who could control the weather would do the same thing.

After the almanac, Rogue started with the spell books. As he read, he tried to use the spells through the window by his desk. Up until not, he had only create thin veils of fog and thin clouds. Slowly but surely, Rogue Storm started to manipulate the weather. He started with fog which proved to be very easy to make denser now that he knew the right spell. He made it thicker and turned it into a cloud. It took a couple of tries to get this spell correct, but the prince was proud of the results. Finally he pumped up the moisture in the cloud outside. It grew, turned black, and it began to rain. It was no surprise that these spells were so easy. They were basic spells to begin with. It didn't take long for Rogue Storm to master all of them.

Soon the sun was gone, as was the coffee. Luna's moon was shining through the window onto Rogue Storm's form. The prince could feel the love from Luna as her moon and stars filled the night sky. Time was passing quicker than Rogue thought. He chose another book and began to look at some more advanced spells. He selected a wind spell and focused it on the candle in front of him. The grey alicorn used only a fraction of his magic to scale back the spell and prevent an indoor hurricane. Rogue felt a little breeze on his face and the flame on the wick flickered. Slowly, he increased the power of the spell and the breeze grew stronger. It took several tries and just as many breaks to rest his mind. But the prince grew more confident with each try. After what felt like the hundredth try, the flame flickered violently and was blown out.

"Nice," Rogue said to himself. He turned the page and saw the next advanced spell was a lightning storm. "Yea right, like hell I am going to try a lightning spell in here."

"Please don't, Sire," Page Master called from behind. The Prince of the Sky turned and saw his new friend and advisor sitting behind him at one of the empty desks. "There are too many priceless objects in this library that would be destroyed."

"How long have you been there, Page Master?" Rogue asked.

"Since the fog spell," he answered walking up to the prince. "I must say I am in awe, Your Majesty. You possess the latent abilities of Lord Discord as well as your alicorn magic. You could instantly give yourself the knowledge of these spells. And yet you practice and earn the knowledge for yourself."

"I didn't take shortcuts in school," Prince Rogue Storm said. "And I don't intend to start now." A quick glance at the clock and the grey alicorn was surprised to see that it was 2am already. "That's studying for you. Blink and you go through an hour."

"Indeed," the blue unicorn said. "There were many times in my studies that…" A deep moan coming from the prince's stomach silenced Page Master. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe I should get something to eat before we check out the guards," Rogue said closing the book. Page Master looked at the prince with an eyebrow raised and cleared his throat. The prince took the hint and recalled his lessons from the previous day. "I'll take a break to eat before we go to meet with the prospective soldiers for the Storm Corps." The prince stood up with his head high and legs straight. Page Master gave an approving nod at the prince's poise.

"Excellent, Sire," he said proudly.

"Be honest with me, Page Master," Rogue began. "You're enjoying every damn minute of telling me what to do."

"Perhaps I take a little joy in it," the blue unicorn said as Rogue walked by. The former human shook his head at the unicorn and the two made their way to the door.

"Are you hungry?" the prince asked.

"Thank you no," Page Master said. "I had a large breakfast before I arrived." The two stallions continued to on through the hallways and spoke of the magic spells Rogue Storm was working on. The experienced unicorn showed the Prince of the Sky how to let his magic flow through his body effortlessly. The prince would never admit it, but much of the magic he had been casting had been forced. As they approached the dining hall, Rogue focused his magic on some of the windows, doorknobs, and drapes. He made each of them move with much less effort. The two rounded a corner and saw four guards standing at the doors. Two were Solar Guards and two were Lunar guards.

"Looks like we have company," Rogue joked. The four guards bowed to their prince and opened the door for him and Page Master. As expected, Queen Celestia was sitting at the head of the long table with Princess Luna at her right hoof. "Well this is a pleasant sur…prise?" Celestia giggled as her brother-in-law trailed off seeing what was in front of Luna. The Princess of the Night was taking a final bite from her salad and was asking for another. The plate was taken away and a tiramisu was placed in front of the princess. Luna was so focus on her meal that she didn't notice her husband. She only saw him when her salad was brought and placed on the table.

"Dearest, how goes your night?" Luna chimed as she took a bite of the dessert. "Mmm, delectable." Rogue walked up to his wife and leaned over her to kiss her cheek.

"Very well," Rogue said. Luna returned to her dessert while the prince turned to Celestia. "You're up late."

"Even a queen isn't immune from the occasional restless night," the white alicorn said. Rogue nodded in agreement. Sometimes he had the same problem

"Good to see your appetite is back," Rogue joked and kissed Luna on the forehead. He sat down at Luna's side and a salad was brought before the grey alicorn.

"She had already finished a plate of cookies and tea when I came in," the queen said. Rogue and Page Master both were impressed by the voracious appetite in front of them. Suddenly, the gears in Rogue's head began turning and something clicked. Celestia turned to Page Master and the blue unicorn bowed to her. "Hello, Page Master. Won't you join us?" The blue unicorn shook his head at the queen.

"I must ready the guards for Prince Rogue Storm," he said. "Though I do appreciate the invitation, thank you."

"Of course, today is your inspection to draft our ranks into yours," Luna said as she finished the tiramisu. "There are many fine…" Luna stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed Rogue was staring at her. "Darling?"

"Sire?" Page Master asked.

"Get out, all of you," Rogue said in his most serious tone. Celestia looked at Luna and both nodded. The last time they heard the prince use this serious it was in the hospital after King Amus, Luna, and Joseph were attacked. Page Master could also sense the serious tone. He looked at Queen Celestia and she nodded to him as well.

"As you wish," Page Master said. He and all of the attendants left the dining hall and closed the doors. The three alicorns were alone. Celestia and Luna both looked at the prince. He was still staring at the Princess of the Night.

"Rogue, is something wrong?" the blue alicorn asked.

"Luna, do me a favor and lean back," he said with as much kindness as possible. This really threw both sisters for a loop. The prince went from serious to kind in mere seconds. Luna blinked twice and leaned back on her haunches. "Like this?" she asked. Rogue did not say anything. He continued to stare at Luna, specifically her torso. Luna looked down to see what was her husband was looking at. What she saw made her blush. The princess's stomach was a little larger.

"Ah!" Luna yelped and quickly covered herself. "How could this befall us? We hath gorged to the point of bloating." The princess wrapped her hooves around herself to cover her body.

"It is nothing to distress over, Luna," Celestia said taking a sip of tea. "You merely overindulged on your honeymoon and have lost a small amount of your figure. It is not unheard of."

"I don't think that's it," Rogue said. Luna and Celestia were taken back by Rogue's words. The grey alicorn looked at the queen and back to wife.

"Luna?" Rogue started. "Are you pregnant?"

_A/N: The days go on for Prince Rogue Storm and Princess Luna. And now a startling new revelation may have the answer to what is wrong with Luna._

_Is Luna pregnant with the couple's first child?_

_How will Equestria react if she is?_

_What will come of the Storm Corp?_

_And what are Blueblood and Chrysallis up to?_

_Tune in next time for next chapter of Cross the Line_

/)*(\

Read & Review

PS If anyone is playing the MLP app by Gameloft, add me. roguestorm1 I gift every day. Sometimes several times because I know how to bypass the time limits


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Roller Coaster of Emotions

"P…Pregnant?" Celestia cried as she tried to keep her wits. But it was ignored by Rogue and Luna as they stared at each other. Luna's eyes were wide as can be, as were Rogue's.

"Me? With child?" Luna said quietly. She could barely muster the breath to say those three words.

"Yea, it makes sense as to what has happened with you the last couple of days," Rogue said. "The fatigue, vomiting, mood swings, appetite, and just look at your stomach." Luna looked down and at her torso. The evidence was there. Luna's stomach was bigger than normal. But when she looked back up, there was no joy that you would expect from this revelation. The look on Luna's face sucked any joy Rogue Storm had as well. Celestia sat speechless as she watched her sister and brother in law.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," she said gently. "That is not possible." The prince's eyes softened and he looked at Celestia. The queen shrugged her shoulders and gave no other clues to the prince.

"What do you mean, Luna?" the grey alicorn asked. For a minute, he briefly feared that Luna was telling him she couldn't ever have children. But the princess quickly dashed those thoughts as she spoke.

"Darling, though I dream of bearing you a child," Luna started cupping Rogue's cheeks in her hooves. "I truly do. But I am not fertile yet. Nor have I been since we met." Celestia didn't say anything. She only watched as this novella unfolded in front of her.

"What do you mean?" the prince asked growing a little depressed. Luna took her hoof and rested it on the prince's shoulder. "You're showing all the signs."

"I know thou art confused," Luna continued. "But it's…"

"Very confused," Rogue said interrupting. "Just give it to me straight, Luna." The Princess of the Night brought her hooves to the ground and looked into her husband's eyes. The conversation was leaning to a subject that traditional was kept private. But for the sake of her husband, Luna let go of her embarrassment and spoke.

"Rogue Storm, my fertile period is in the late summer," she said. "This is but early spring. I do not know how humans reproduce, but equines can only reproduce once a year. And my time is still months away."

"Oh," the Prince of the Sky said quietly. "So you're not pregnant." He looked down and kept his head low for a minute. Luna and Celestia felt horrible for Rogue. But they were surprised to see his start to chuckle and came up with a smile. "Guess I jumped the gun a little and got my hoof in my mouth." Celestia and Luna smiled warmly at the grey alicorn. It wasn't the first time a new husband got ahead of himself and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Luna leaned in and kissed her husband. "You'd think I'd finally learned not to overthink," Rogue said.

"Apparently so," Celestia added finishing her tea. "It is best that a surprise pregnancy doesn't happen considering how different alicorn pregnancies are from other ponies." Rogue looked at his wife with a ton of confusion on his face. The princess was just as confused from her sister's words.

"What do you speak of, Tia?" Luna asked as she turned to the queen. The Queen of the Day wiped a spot of tea from her lips and motioned for the two other alicorns to sit down. Side by side, the grey and blue ponies joined Celestia at her right hoof.

"We do not endure pregnancies like other mares, Luna" she began. "The magic flowing through us is the strongest magic in the world. It is the very magic of life." Rogue and Luna listened intently as the queen spoke. "I carry the magic of the sun. It invigorates and shines life on everything in the world. "Luna, you carry the magic of the night. Your magic is that of rest and rejuvenation. Life cannot exist without it. And you Rogue Storm possess the magic of the elements of nature. Without the blessings of rain, snow, and wind to nourish the world, every living creature would die of thirst and hunger."

"That's all hunky dory, Celestia," Rogue said. "But what in the hell does that have to do with pregnancy." Celestia let Rogue's little display of attitude slide considering the bombshell he just received. She had a brief flashback to when they first met at the farm.

"Rogue Storm, please let my sister finish," Luna said trying to calm her husband.

"Thank you, Luna," she said before continuing. "With all of this energy and magic flowing through us, it has certain side effects. We have longer lifespans, larger statures, and our ability to bring new life into the world is greatly accelerated." Luna blushed a little as her sister finished. As acclimated as she was to modern society, certain subjects still made her a little uneasy.

"What do you mean accelerated?" Rogue continued to ask. His hooved found his chin as he listened intently.

"With such great magic flowing through our bodies, anything within us is infused with that magic," the queen said. "An unborn foal would be so saturated, it would develop and be born in a matter of days rather than months." This took the prince and princess by surprise.

"Did you know that?" Rogue asked his wife.

"No," Luna answered before turning to her sister. "How soon is a matter of days, Tia?"

"Father told me long ago that I was born ten days after, well you know," she said avoiding the nit and grit. "And you were born only three days after Mother and Father completed the nursery for you. They also…tried for you that evening," Celestia finished with a blush.

"So if we were having a child," the Prince of the Sky mused.

"We'd have no time to plan or prepare," Luna finished. The two took in what Celestia was saying before they turned to each other. "I suppose it is best that I am not with foal." Rogue looked at his wife as she spoke. Even though he hid it well from Celestia, Luna knew certain tells in her husband. The blue alicorn cursed herself for not wording that correctly and hurting her beloved. "Forgive me, Rogue Storm."

"Don't worry about it, Luna," he said. "New husbands jump to conclusions all the time. I'm ok." Luna knew something was eating at Rogue. Likely that he had gotten his hopes up a little. The princess did what she could to cheer him up.

"Darling I want to bear your children more than anything," Luna said. "But we have much time to have them. Besides…" Luna wrapped her hooves around Rogue's neck and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his. Celestia leaned in to hear her sister's words but couldn't hear anything. All she was met with was a wide eyed and chuckling stallion. Celestia didn't hear what Luna said, nor did she care to find out. Rogue smiled and let his sadness disappear. But another question came up. And it made the prince and the queen uneasy when brought up.

"If you're not pregnant, then what the hell is going on with you?" he asked. Celestia nodded and spoke up as she got up to leave the dining hall.

"Rogue does have a valid point, Luna," she said. "Your health has been very peculiar for the last few days. Perhaps you should make an appointment with your physician and just have a checkup, if only as a precaution."

"Especially if your stronger immune system can't handle it," Rogue added.

"Very well," Luna said rubbing her torso. "T'is better to be safe than sorry. And I have not been in the best of health." She poked at her larger stomach and sighed. "At the least I should discuss a diet regime. With any hope, min bulge is merely from overeating." Celestia hugged her sister for finally deciding to seek medical advice.

"Make the appointment for as soon as possible, Little Sister," Celestia said. "I am going back to bed. These last few minutes have been a little much for me. Good Night."

"Good Evening, Tia," Luna said. The Queen of the Day went over to the door and opened it up. She saw the guards were holding back Page Master and the attendants from getting their ears close to the doors. They all bowed as Celestia left and they rejoined the prince and princess in the dining hall.

"Is everything all right, Sire?" Page Master asked as he came back inside.

"Yes, we are fine," the grey alicorn said. Luna could sense just how sad her husband was. And she was too. The second Rogue asked if she was pregnant, a little bit of hope came into her heart.

"Art thou certain of thy feelings?" she asked nuzzling Rogue's nape.

"I'm ok, babe," he said. "I really am." The princess smiled and brought over her attendant to get something for Rogue to eat.

"Come and eat something," Luna said. "You must be famished."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Rogue began. "I have to get ready for inspection anyway."

"Darling…" the princess mused. Rogue smiled and leaned down to kiss his bride.

"I'll be ok," he whispered. Rogue turned to the blue unicorn and resumed his powerful stance and voice. "Prepare the troops for inspection. I expect to see the best of the best ready to test their metal."

"At once, Sire," Page Master said. The blue unicorn quickly left the dining hall to ready the inspection. Luna raised an eyebrow at her husband. There was something different with him in the way he was just acting.

"Dearest, your speech," she began. "T'is growing different."

"Yes, well Page Master has been tutoring me about certain ways I should carry myself now that I am royalty," Rogue said. "Celestia personally recommended it."

"I see," Luna said. "Just don't change to the point where you are not the one I fell in love with." Luna placed a final kiss on Rogue's lips. "I shall see thee come the morn."

"I love you, Luna," Rogue said.

"I love thee too," she answered and left the dining hall.

The prince was alone. Not a single pony came into the hall. And rather than hurry off to see the prospects, Rogue sat down and sighed in disappointment. His high hopes were shattered and his head shook in disappointment. The former human swore he could feel his heart cry, and he felt like doing the same.

"Why so glum, Uncle Rogue?" a voice called. Rogue Storm looked up to see Prince Blueblood leaning against the doorway. His normally perfect mane was messy and his bowtie was undone. He looked like he came from a good time. The prince came off of the doorframe and walked into the dining hall. "Is everything alright?" The last pony Rogue Storm wanted to see was Prince Blueblood. Ever since they first met, this stallion had rubbed the grey unicorn in the worst way. And something about Blueblood still made the prince's skin crawl. But considering the mood he was in, Rogue could use somepony to talk to.

"Eh, I've been better," the prince said leaving the dining hall with Blueblood in tow. "You're up a little late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" The white unicorn let out a hearty chuckle.

"When most ponies are coming home, I am going out," Blueblood said. "I'm a young stud who enjoys Aunt Luna's night to the fullest. And there are others who think the same way." Rogue Storm rolled his eyes and he instantly thought of a certain man from TV who was known for shouting "cabs are here!" "And this night was one to remember." Rogue shuttered to think what his new nephew was talking about. "But enough about me. You do seem to be a bit upset, Uncle Rogue."

"It wasn't exactly something that made me feel good," the prince said harshly.

"Oh dear, was it that bad?" Blueblood asked. The two came up to a room with two Lunar Guards outside an open door. They peered in and saw Princess Luna sitting on her throne. Her eyes were glowing and she was in some kind of trance. Blueblood saw the disappointment wash on his uncle's face and her knew what was wrong with him. "Ah, something with Aunt Luna I suppose?"

"Yea," Rogue sighed. The two continued on and left Luna to her nightly duty. Blueblood saw the weight of Rogue's emotions when he lowered his head as they walked.

"What is it, Uncle Rogue?" he asked with concern. Rogue raised his head and stared at the unicorn. This was a complete departure from the arrogant attitude that Prince Blueblood had given the former human in the past. Despite his gut telling him not to talk, Rogue recalled his promise to Celestia not to think rashly. This unicorn was his family now. And with that comes a natural need to trust them. So the prince took a risk and began to open up.

"Well, I guess I can tell you," he started. "You are family after all."

"Indeed," Blueblood said. "Whom can you trust if not family?" The grey alicorn nodded as they passed through the hallways.

"Well for half a heartbeat, I thought Luna might be pregnant," Rogue said. Prince Blueblood stopped dead in his tracks with a look of disbelief on his face. "My thoughts exactly."

"Oh happy day," Blueblood said. "This is wonderful."

"She's not," the prince said to his nephew. "I jumped the gun because of my lack of knowledge of ponies. I only had my experiences as a human to go on. Human reproduction and equine reproduction are very different. I made a fool of myself."

"Ah, I see," the blonde unicorn said. "Well maybe you should study up on Equestrian history, biology, and a few other subjects. That would help you in avoiding such an awkward situation again." The prince took a little offence to his nephew's words. But he brushed it off. Blueblood was gruff and the former human had always been blunt as well.

"That's a good idea," Rogue said. "Maybe there are some university classes I can enroll in to help take my mind off this."

"I'm sure there is," Blueblood said. "So that is why you are so upset. But isn't it a good thing she isn't? You two were only recently married. How are you to enjoy yourselves if a child is in your lives already?"

"That's not what it's about, Blueblood," Rogue said as he stopped and sat down. Blueblood stopped and looked at his uncle as he spoke. "It's something you can only experience when that brief moment comes into your life. When I thought Luna was pregnant, for those brief moments, a lifetime of thoughts came to mind. Playing games, family picnics, bedtime stories and packing school lunches; I was in bliss that I would experience all of those." The unicorn let a half smile out at what his uncle was thinking.

"Well that is a bit of a kick in the stomach, isn't it," Blueblood said. "All that love and joy snatched away."

"You're not very good at cheering up," Rogue said heavy with sarcasm.

"My apologies, Uncle Rogue," Blueblood said as they came to his bedroom. "I am not normally confided in with such a situation. Would you like a drink from my private cider stock? It'll take the edge off."

"No, I'm ok," the Prince of the Sky said. "I'm going to inspect the recruits for the Storm Corp."

"Ah, yes," Blueblood answered. "Well good luck with that. Good Night, Uncle Rogue."

"Blueblood," Rogue said with a nod and left the prince alone. The white unicorn opened his door and stepped into his bedroom. When the door closed, Prince Blueblood let out a chuckle. He used his magic to open the curtains and let the moonlight in. A candle was lit and the prince continued to laugh as he walked over to his private bar.

"I'm pleased you refused," he said pouring himself a drink. "I'd have hated to waste such a rare vintage on one who is on borrowed time. And let us not forget that award-winning performance." Blueblood swirled the hard cider in his magic to open the bouquet and bowed to an imaginary audience. He took a sip and ducked into his bathroom. The unicorn charged his magic and disappeared in a flash of light.

Prince Blueblood reappeared in a barely illuminated cave in the crystal catacombs. The little light that shone in did little to combat the darkness. The prince took another sip and his ears perked up. There was a sound of delicate wings fluttering and trilling in the air. The prince's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could make out several dozen shadows moving in the darkness. Blueblood charged his horn and lit up the surrounding area. He was surrounded by changelings. But the prince calmly took another sip and spoke up.

"Good evening, my friends," he started. "I hate to disturb Her Majesty but I have some information for Chrysallis." One of the changelings trilled at another and fluttered in front of the prince. It stared at him and motioned for him to follow it. Blueblood followed the changeling and was lead into another chamber. Inside was a large bed, vanity, candles and lamps smuggled from the empty rooms of the palace. In the bed was an upset Queen Chrysallis who did not like the fact that she had been woken up. But something was amiss with the prince as well. As if there was somepony else in the room with them.

"This had better be important to disturb my slumber," the queen said as she snatched Blueblood's drink in her magic. In one gulp, she downed the cider and tossed the glass aside. Its shatters filled the caved with echoes. The prince did not react to her. He could appreciate the angst of being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Yes, I have some good news for our mission, my dear Chrysallis," he said cocky.

"You and I both, Sire," another voice called. Out of the shadows came a glowing pair of green eyes followed by a blue horn and body. Blueblood did not react to the old palace worker being here. He knew of him and one other mole in the palace.

"Ah, Page Master," the prince said. "You bear good news as well?"

"Indeed I do," the changeling said with a bow to his queen.

"Make this quick, I am very impatient when hastily woken up," Chrysallis called. From the tone in her voice, Prince Blueblood and Page Master thought it best not to waste any more time. Page Master spoke up first.

"My efforts to tame Prince Rogue Storm are progressing a little slower than I hoped," he began. Chrysallis stared at her disguised child and listened. "He is a stubborn pony. But he is receptive to my work. I foresee no major difficulties to my schedule."

"I anticipated his head strong nature," Chrysallis said sitting up in bed. "One does not sacrifice his life unless they are strong willed." Page Master nodded with Prince Blueblood at the queen's words.

"Shall I be 'more' suggestive?" Page Master asked with a flash of green in his eyes. The Queen of the Changelings raised a hoof and shook her head.

"No," she said. "Proceed as planned. And make sure your brother is placed in the Storm Corp as close as possible to the Prince."

"It shall be done," the disguised changeling said. "Prince Rogue Storm is on his way to view prospective candidates. My brother is among them."

"Excellent," Chrysallis said. "Return to your assignment at once." He bowed to the two royals and left the chambers. Prince Blueblood and Queen Chrysallis could hear Page Master kick something and speak up. "Thanks for the body, chum."

"And what have you to report, Prince Blueblood?" the queen asked. The unicorn sauntered to the bed and sat down so only he and the queen could hear.

"It would appear a great blow has been dealt to my dear uncle," he said examining his hoof arrogantly.

"Oh?" the changeling asked.

"Yes, it would appear Uncle Rogue thought Aunt Luna was with foal," the arrogant pony said.

"Really?" Chrysallis said with a smile.

"Don't get your hopes up," Blueblood said locking eyes with Chrysallis. "She is not. But the look on his face was magnificent. Such pain and sorrow. It was sweeter than my rarest vintage." Chrysallis rolled her eyes as the prince went on about the prince's condition. But she certainly did understand how this could work to their advantage. "I wish you could have seen it," the prince finally finished.

"Yes," Chrysallis said snapping back into focus. The prince finished and the Queen of the Changelings mulled over the information. "You are sure he was in a depressed mood?"

"Absolutely," the unicorn said. "The pitiful foal was on the verge of tears. And he spoon fed me all of this information. Only a truly pathetic, hurt foal would give this information up so willingly."

"Hmmm," Chrysallis began. "The prince is in a weakened state and will like be distracted for a few days. This could prove to be a very unique opportunity, Prince Blueblood." Blueblood saw the look in his cohort's eyes and began to follow with her.

"This could make it easier to seize Canterlot," he said. "And soon all of Equestria will follow suit."

"Yes it is," the black pony said. She got out of bed and reached under the mattress. Out came a stone bottle shaped like a skull. She pulled the cock out with her mouth and used her magic to pull out a very long piece of paper. "Come to me, my children." Prince Blueblood could not help but cringe as a sudden mass of changelings appeared before their queen. Chrysallis tore the paper into several pieces and gave them to her children. One started to trill when it read what was on his. Chrysallis glared at the changeling with eyes of ice. "Then take some of your siblings to help you get the phloom," she said. "Each of you, bring your queen a vial of what I have given you. But take care not to mix it." The changelings all nodded and trilled in agreement. With several flashed of green, those with lists assumed various pony guises. "Use caution when gathering the ingredients. Stealth and patience are of the essence for our plan to succeed. Now go, and return as soon as you can." The disguised changelings left the cave and set forth to their mission. In seconds the prince and queen were alone again.

"What was that you gave them?" Blueblood asked.

"I am including plan B into my original plan," Chrysallis said as she climbed back into bed. "Prince Rogue Storm and Princess Luna are already distracted for now. This will further distract them and allow us to proceed with our coup much easier." The queen let out an evil chuckle and the prince joined her.

"Chrysallis, you are a mare after my own heart," Blueblood said climbing into bed with the queen. "What shall we do until they come back?"

"My children will return in a few days with the contents of that list," she said. "Until then, we will continue as planned." The prince nodded and slid his rear hoof closer to the queen's.

"Shall I continue to aid in my dear uncle's grief?" Blueblood asked.

"Subtly, Prince Blueblood," she answered. "We do not want to raise suspicion." Chrysallis's eyes went wide when she felt the prince's rear hoof on her own. The prince took Chrysallis's hoof in his own.

"As you wish, my future queen," he said kissing the hoof. When he looked up, Chrysallis saw something in Blueblood's eye. It was lust. "I'm afraid all this talk of power has gotten me a little frisky. Care for some company tonight?" It had been many years since the Queen of the Changelings had blushed. But she could not help the rouge color flowing into her cheeks. For a brief moment, she could not speak. Yet a clear of her throat and Queen Chrysallis regained herself.

"Business before pleasure, my future king," she said pulling her hoof away slowly. To her surprise, the prince agreed.

"Yes, you are right," he said with a yawn and left the bed. "I am quite tired anyway. And I wish to be as my best for your enjoyment. Sweet dreams of conquest, my dear." The prince trotted out of the cave and Chrysallis was alone. She pulled her silk sheets back over her body and lay down on her pillow.

"Sweet dreams indeed…" she said as the queen drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: I wish this note was more jovial like the others. But I do have some sad news. I'm sorry but, I can no longer provide the long chapters I have come to be known for. The new school year has begun and I must focus on my students and their best interests. For that reason, I am going to switch to the short chapter format I used in Cops: Equestria. While my chapters will shrink to about 3500-4000 words, I promise the detail will not shrink._

_I also think it is not fair for me to make you all wait long for chapter updates. I don't write for myself. I write for all of you. And I can't keep making you wait. It's just not fair._

_But there is good news. Due to the format switch, I will be posting more chapters than originally planned. Though I doubt this story will be as long as Line in the Sand, it still will be a good multi-chapter story. With the shorter chapters I can also focus greater on what is happening with each character. And on the whole, I believe it will help the story._

_In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back as soon as I can. And as a personal favor to me, would you all mind visiting SoulHook's page. He's cancelled a couple of his stories and is a little upset. I just want to try and cheer him up._

Read & Review

/)*(\


End file.
